There exists a need for a multi-purpose expedition vessel that is low weight, capable of traveling long distances, and able to run at speeds in excess of 30 knots.
There exists a need for a vessel that has an ability to plane at high speeds in a fuel efficient manner, turn quickly and have a low sound signature.
There exists a need for a vessel that will not “turtle” in high seas.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.